turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Newfoundland
You know, rereading the Southern Victory sub-section, I wonder why the U.S. didn't just hand over Labrador to the Republic of Quebec to administer. It was and is very sparsely inhabited so any disgruntled locals wouldn't cause a significant fuss. The whole Canada occupation was pretty screwy. HT didn't seem to know what to do about it so had his Americans act the same way. ML4E (talk) 17:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :You're right that occupation policy was inconsistent generally. As for Labrador, while this never comes up in the text, secession movements (especially those that don't involve referenda) generally lean less toward "Fuck it, we're out" than they do toward "We insist on reevaluating such-and-such treaty, which we signed under duress, and/or which was not ratified in the correct way, and/or applied to your predecessor but does not apply to you, and/or was only ever intended to mean A and B but you have since unilaterally added a C, and/or . . . " Saying "Oh by the way, we're taking this island that we never claimed before with us, too" undermines the legalistic approach. (Or was Labrador part of the original French colony?) :::It was part of New France which swept along the St Lawrence in an arc under Hudson's Bay, took in the Great Lakes and up into Manitoba along with running down the Mississippi to Louisiana. See this, especially the map. After New France was surrendered to the British at the end of the Seven Years War, what is present day Quebec east to Labrador was the colony of Lower Canada. Only later was Labrador transferred to Newfoundland. But that would have been about a hundred years before the Great War and most of the inhabitants would have been Anglos so it makes sense it remained territory occupied by the U.S. ML4E (talk) 21:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Plus, if it really is so easy to sit on, why would the US not want it? Turtle Fan (talk) 17:30, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::It makes for cleaner maps. On the other hand, straight lines in the desert really did work out well in the Middle East, didn't it? ML4E (talk) 21:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Sad part is, whether by accident or design on HT's part, the screwy occupation of Canada is also depressingly realistic. Set the aside the obvious "it's wrong to conquer other people" part of it--U.S. handling of overseas occupation has always been half-assed, and subject to the whims of the government and the public--getting Cuba up and running as a country was important, the Philippines, not so much. I suspect if the Dems had kept their monopoly, there would have been a very slow but steady series of small, easily administered states carved from Canadian provinces being admitted to the Union--Lancaster's conversation with Flora suggested a plan was in the works anyway. Instead, the Socialists made it in. Sinclair, I suspect, had to grapple with his ideals vs. pragmatic value in keeping at least one enemy under complete control, and so kicked the can down the road as much as possible. TR (talk) 17:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::True. That was hinted at with the various McGregor scenes (both father and daughter). There was the influx of Americans and also the indoctrination in the schools that led McGregor Sr to pull his daughters out. The uprising in the 1920s probably didn't help that plan. ML4E (talk) 21:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) The Hot War Newfoundland is never mentioned in Fallout, leaving it an aggravating mystery as to what area got hit in Bombs Away.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:16, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :ML4E suggested a joint US-Canadian air force base which had been used during WWII for planes that couldn't make it from America to Britain on one tank of gas. I can't recall the name offhand. That's not canon, of course, but it works for me. The next-highest-value target would be St John, and that's hardly worth the bother. ::That would be Gander. St John makes little sense as a target because Newfoundland is an island so anything you ship from it would have to arrive by boat first. ML4E (talk) 15:58, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Last year I was wondering why the Red Air Force didn't hit Vancouver when it was attacking all the US's Pacific ports. I initially wondered if Stalin had decided to go easy on Canada so he could attempt some evil scheme in the future, such as negotiating a separate peace and leaving the US isolated. But the Newfie raid killed that idea as soon as I'd had it, and I haven't come up with any other explanation since. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:50, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Updates I went to update the article to add the former countries category and add the Countries of North American template, but I noticed that the article is protected. I only wanted to added the former countries category since Newfoundland existed as a British Dominion (Dominion of Newfoundland) from 1907 until it became a Canadian province in 1949. I also wanted to add the Countries of North America template for the same reason. Could these things be added to the article as well as giving a brief description of Newfoundland being a British Dominion? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:05, October 24, 2018 (UTC) :What do we think, admins? It sounds reasonable to me. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:31, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I put most of this in. I don't remember why we have this article protected. TR (talk) 03:40, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I haven't the slightest idea why the article is protected. I didn't see any past actions in the revisions that would need the page to be protected. Either way, thanks guys. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:30, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I checked the history and found that I upped the protection level to Admin in July 2016 because our usual problem child didn't want to wait for the discussion above to finish. I have now lowered it to Registered User. ML4E (talk) 17:38, October 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::Goodness, how surprising. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:26, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing those two things ML4E. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:25, October 26, 2018 (UTC)